


It's Recklessness That'll Get You Killed

by snowflake97



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clara Oswald (mentioned) - Freeform, F/F, Graham O'Brian (mentioned) - Freeform, Post-Episode: s12e06 Praxeus, Praise Kink, Pre Can You Hear Me?, Ryan Sinclair (mentioned) - Freeform, Yaz has a praise kink, post Praxeus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: 'Yaz loved being praised for the things she has done. At times it made her a little reckless, especially after joining the police force, and praise turned from a want to a need after meeting the Doctor....But when the Doctor’s mood suddenly began to dip from jovial to mardy, the young police officer felt an urgency to receive praise from the other woman.'The Doctor confronts Yaz about the way she was reckless while finding the cure for Praxeus.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	It's Recklessness That'll Get You Killed

**Author's Note:**

> If Yaz's face the moment The Doctor said "Gold stars for my apprentice engineers" in Praxeus didn't scream 'I have a massive praise kink' then I don't know what does. 
> 
> Set pre-Can You Hear Me? because I would have written this in a different way had that episode (and the character's backstories) been earlier in the series. 
> 
> This is my first Doctor Who fanfic, so I hope you enjoy!

Back when they were at school together, Ryan would’ve called her a teacher’s pet. Yaz would’ve been loath to agree with him at the time, but thinking back, she couldn’t help but agree. At school, Yaz had _always_ been a teacher’s pet.

She would love the constant stream of praise she received from her teachers - “well done Yasmin, great work” – it would always give her a sense of euphoria. This turned into a desire for praise, which followed her through her training in the police force. Hearing the words “Khan, great work” sent a shiver down her spine, and made all her work seem even more worthwhile.

And so, when Yaz met the Doctor, the mad woman who loved to throw out praise to her friends (“brilliant!”, “always asking the right questions!”, “gold star to Yaz!”), it was like she was in heaven.

-

Yaz loved being praised for the things she has done. At times it made her a little reckless, especially after joining the police force, and praise turned from a want to a need after meeting the Doctor. The young woman needed to be told by the blonde alien that she was doing great, that she was clever, that she was brilliant, that she mattered. The Doctor’s line of “can’t have a universe with no Yaz!” stuck with her for a long time, the happiness from the compliment lasting much longer than her grief from that particular adventure.

But when the Doctor’s mood suddenly began to dip from jovial to mardy, the young police officer felt an urgency to receive praise from the other woman. The Doctor had been giving out less and less points, fewer gold stars, and almost no words of encouragement.

“’Cos you ask too many questions.”

That new line reverberated around Yaz’s head for even longer. She almost didn’t talk back to the Doctor, who had previously complimented her for asking questions. But she continued, reminding the blonde alien that they cared about her.

-

Solo work, in Yaz’s opinion, was the best way to let superiors know how good you actually are. As much as she hated dealing with parking disputes and the like, she was good at dealing with the situations on her own, and her boss noticed this. He’d called her his “best probationary officer”, just before they visited MI5, and she knew she had rightfully earned that title.

And so, she found it an amazing opportunity when the Doctor had sent her and Graham off to check out the weird energy patterns without her, to let the blonde woman know how good she was.

The need to receive praise from the Doctor, after going so long without receiving any, might’ve made her a little reckless. And blind about it too.

-

After curing Praxeus, once Team TARDIS were safely inside the blue box, Gabriela, Adam and Jake dropped off back home, Yaz waited by the console as Graham and Ryan made their excuses to head off deeper into the ship. She didn’t listen to them – Graham was probably going to make a cup of tea and a sandwich, and Ryan to wash dead bird off of his hands – she was too preoccupied with imagining ways the Doctor would praise her for her work today.

Sure, the blonde had offhandedly praised her, “Look at you, going off on your own and not getting killed!” and they’d all received gold stars, but she was sure there was more to it than that! She acted just like the Doctor did, asking questions, following her gut, letting her own curiosity lead her to the answers she was seeking. She knew there had to be more praise than a ‘well done for not getting killed!’

“Yaz.”

The alien’s voice reverberated throughout the console room. The TARDIS went uncharacteristically silent, feeling the weight behind the Doctor’s words. Feeling the severity. Yaz heard it clearly.

However, she turned to the other woman with a small grin.

There was a stormy look in the blonde’s eyes. Yaz’s smile nearly faltered.

“Yes, Doctor?”

“You were so reckless today.” Yaz had been expecting it, after seeing the Doctor’s eyes, but the words stung.

“But I helped a lot, didn’t I? If I didn’t find the ship, we wouldn’t have been able to spread the cure for Praxeus across Earth!”

“I’m not saying you didn’t do well today.” The Doctor sighed, sat on one of the stairs, and patted the space next to her. Yaz filled it in a flash.

“I don’t tell you much about my family or my past friends. But I once travelled with a girl. The most impossible girl.” The Doctor looked at Yaz, thoughtfully. “You remind me a lot of her, actually.” Yaz smiled at this but stayed silent.

“This impossible girl, her name was Clara, was about as reckless as they came. She was an English teacher, and she was one of the bravest people I’ve ever met. And it was her bravery, her recklessness that got her killed.” Yaz gasped, a hand flying to her mouth.

The Doctor sighed again, taking Yaz’s hand from her mouth, holding it in both of her own.

“People who travel with me often end up in trouble. Sometimes they get stuck in a different universe or timeline, sometimes they are forced to forget me, and sometimes other really bad things happen to them.” The Doctor looks into Yaz’s eyes. “Life with me is dangerous, and I know you know that, but I don’t want you to just go off doing dangerous things because you think it’ll impress me. You already impress me by being yourself.”

The blonde looks into the younger woman’s face carefully, then her eyes widened in realisation.

“Besides,” the Doctor says with a smirk on her face, “if you want someone to tell you you’re a good girl, I’m sure we can find a safer way to satisfy that need of yours.”

Yaz flushes red and hides her face in her hands. The alien just stands and laughs, grabbing the young woman’s hand, who allows herself to be pulled up.

“Come on, you can prove to me how good you are in a way that won’t risk either of us getting killed.” Yaz follows along like a puppy. “Though, in French, the word for ‘orgasm’ literally translates to ‘little death’, so maybe a little bit of danger could be fun.”


End file.
